


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by sevenswells



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Eggsy, Butt Plugs, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Harry/Merlin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Merlin, bad daddy!Merlin, desperate!Eggsy, good daddy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin feels a lot like the Statue of Liberty these days, inasmuch as he's carrying around a giant torch for his former-mentor-turned-boss at Kingsman, Harry Hart. He decides to confess, knowing full well that Harry is already involved with Merlin, Kingsman's cyberwizard. At any rate, getting them off his chest will probably make those inappropriate feelings go away, right? Except they don't. As it happens, Merlin doesn’t like people touching his things, but for Eggsy... he wants to make an exception.</p><p>Or: the one where Eggsy has not one but <em>two</em> daddies; a good one, and a bad, bad one.</p><p>Translation into 中文 by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaQAQ/pseuds/AmandaQAQ">AmandaQAQ</a> available: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3817366">好爸爸坏爸爸 </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_bit_not_good_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas, [breathtaken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/) and [A_bit_not_good_yeah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah), they're awesome  
> Mind the warnings, daddy kink coming up like woah  
> 

The confrontation with Merlin had been a long time coming.

A very predictable chain of events had led up to Eggsy walking along the corridor to Merlin’s office with his heart in his throat and cold, sweaty palms that he kept rubbing against his expensive trousers ; so all things considered, he should have bloody well been able to prevent it.

He actually liked his job at Kingsman. He didn’t want to lose it because he’d been too stupid not to fuck everything up with Harry.

**

 

His first mistake had probably been to confess his stupid fucking puppy love to he-who-had-effectively-become-his-boss.

 

“Well, I. I’m flattered, Eggsy, I really am,” Harry had said, at a loss for words. “But I’m. I’m afraid I can’t… reciprocate...”

 

“It’s fine, Harry, I know about, er, you and Merlin. I just wanted to get it out of the way once and for all. Y’know. Just so we’re clear. So I can just. Move on now. Yeah?”

 

They had both laughed awkwardly after that, not really knowing why, and then Eggsy had handed over the hard drive he’d retrieved from the North Korean pseudo-nuclear facility and their fingers had brushed. Just as cliché as that. Like it was _that kind of movie_. Their fucking fingers had brushed, and the drive had clattered to the floor, producing the most blood-chilling crunching sound Eggsy had ever heard.

 

So of course Merlin had been thoroughly fucked off about it, calling them _clumsy fucking marshmallow-fingered tech Philistines_ , but thankfully he’d still been able to retrieve the data despite the minor damage from the shock. And maybe it had merely been Eggsy’s paranoia and his uneasiness around Merlin after the stunt he’d pulled with Harry, but he could have sworn that, amidst the swearing and fussing over electronic components, Merlin had thrown him the kind of soul-piercing glance that had made him think Merlin _knew precisely why his precious tech had ended up on the floor._

Which – Merlin knew a lot of stuff, yeah, but even _he_ couldn’t have psychic powers, right? Right?

 

Eggsy hadn’t been worried, though, because he’d confessed and now that the proverbial cat had been pretty much catapulted out of the bag and gone _splat_ on the wall, those inappropriate feelings _for his fucking boss_ were bound to go away.

 

Yeah, right. So much for that.

 

A continuous sexual tension had lingered between Harry and Eggsy afterwards, every time they were alone, the pinnacle being reached that time the fucking vindictive Chechen mercenaries had attacked the shop. Eggsy had been deployed as Harry’s – Arthur’s – personal security and they had somehow ended up together in a broom cupboard, uncomfortably close and breathing each other’s air, with Eggsy trying to keep his boner out of the way so Harry wouldn’t feel it against his thigh. Good times.

 

But still, like the fucking idiot he was, he’d thought the thing he had so bad for Harry would recede somehow. Because it _had to_.

 

Eggsy should have seen this clusterfuck coming, because it was simple maths really, an addition of numerous mistakes resulting in being in deep shit — even a fucking primary school kid could have been able to work out as much — but the worst fucking mistake of his life, hands down, had been the aftermath of the mission in Somalia, which had gone completely tits up.

 

When he’d returned to England, he’d gone directly to see Harry in his home because what the fuck else had there been to do? At least that had been the excuse he’d formulated in his head.

Harry had looked concerned, of course he had, finding him on his doorstep that night and Eggsy had probably looked like shit warmed over. Harry had offered him a strong drink, and then to spend the night in the guest bedroom, because he was a decent guy — more than decent; he was a fucking hero and Eggsy… well Eggsy had been pretty fucking lost and confused after the useless torture and death of Gawain who’d fallen into enemy hands, but that was just how the fucking game went, innit?

 

If he’d been honest with himself, he would have at least admitted that it hadn’t just been because he couldn’t talk to his mum — or anyone else, really, what with Roxy halfway across the world at the time — about the job that he’d ended up at Harry’s place that night.

 

To put it another way : if Harry and Merlin had actually been living together as a couple, Eggsy probably wouldn’t have shown up at their place. For some reason though, despite the fact that they definitely were an item, Harry and Merlin lived apart, and didn't that suit Eggsy just fine?

 

He hadn’t kept to his room like he should have done, like anyone who wasn’t a _devious messed-up little fucker_ would have done. He’d gone upstairs, to Harry’s bedroom, like a child who’d been having nightmares, and yes he hadn’t been able to sleep but he should have nevertheless waited for sunrise instead of seeking Harry’s affections in the middle of the night, seeking Harry’s gentle hands and his deep brown eyes giving him undivided attention.

 

And yet.

 

And yet Harry had let him climb into bed with him — _please Harry nothing weird I promise I just I just need I need to_ — _it’s okay Eggsy I understand we’ll just_ —

Eggsy never heard what they were "just" supposed to do because they’d ended up kissing, breathlessly, hands in each other’s hair, panting in each other’s mouth when they’d broken apart and then dived back in for it again, _on Harry’s fucking bed_. Of course it’d been Harry who had put a stop to the proceedings, with obvious words like _no Eggsy we shouldn’t_ but Eggsy hadn’t wanted to hear any of it. He’d been so desperate and needy he’d fucking _begged_ ,

 

“Harry please, please, you can do anything to me, anything, you can have me any way you want, I’d do anything, suck your cock or, or you can fuck me if you want, just fuck me, it doesn’t have to _mean_ anything--”

 

He’d come to regret those last few words, because up until Eggsy had uttered them Harry had seemed to be at war with himself; whereas as soon as they’d come out, his expression had hardened into a resolute frown, like his mind had been made, and he’d firmly pushed Eggsy away.

 

"Go back to your room, Eggsy," he’d said with finality, and Eggsy had had no choice but to obey. Then when Harry’s door had closed behind him, he’d had the supreme humiliation of hearing the key turning in the lock – as though Harry couldn’t trust him to respect his wishes. And maybe that had been entirely justified – because that night Eggsy had crossed so many boundaries he might as well have called himself Vladimir fucking Putin from then on.

**

 

Merlin pivoted on his swivel chair just as Eggsy entered the office, then took his time to appraise him coolly.

 

He knew, then. Eggsy could imagine Harry doing the right thing once again and telling his significant other about their slip-up, _it’s the most embarrassing situation, really, the silly little chav I found in the gutter has developed some form of hero worship for me and he thinks he stands a chance…_

Alright, maybe he wasn’t being fair to Harry ; he had definitely felt that there had been something between them that fateful night and Harry had been nothing but a gentleman each time he’d rejected him.

 

“It seems Gawain’s death has affected you a lot,” Merlin deadpanned, without so much as a warning.

 

Eggsy nearly stumbled over himself, completely thrown off balance. Of all the fucking things…

 

“He was a good bloke,” he shrugged, aiming for casual. “He made shitty puns all the time. Didn’t know him all that well, other than that.”

 

His throat clamped down at that, but he forced himself to gulp down his quickly-thickening saliva and it was fine.

Merlin sighed through his nose as he sat back in his chair. If only he could stop looking so _concerned_ when Eggsy had all but shagged his life partner....

 

“Eggsy, quit that stiff-upper-lip bollocks, you’re shite at it. I wonder where you got that from. Kingsman don’t expect you to be _machines_ , for chrissakes. We have a perfectly competent psych unit that we pay a bloody fortune to provide the best service possible, and even if you don’t want to deal with them, Harry’s not the only one you can confide in…”

 

Eggsy shifted uneasily from one foot to another.

 

“Yeah, I know. But Rox – Lancelot, I mean, was in Nicaragua…”

 

“There’s _me_ ,” Merlin interrupted. Then immediately looked disappointed at Eggsy’s double-take. “You can come and talk to me. I’m here for you, you shithead,” he finished simply, his tone even. He took off his spectacles and proceeded to clean them with the hem of his sweater.

 

“Alright,” was all Eggsy could manage, not promising anything, although he did feel… lighter, somehow.

 

“And now the important stuff’s out of the way,” Merlin said, peering through the glasses he held away from his face to check if he’d missed a spot, “I believe we have to talk about my things, and how I do not like people _touching them_.”

 

Eggsy braced himself, waiting for the blow. Satisfied with the result of his cleaning, Merlin calmly put his spectacles back on to level a hard stare at him.

 

“I could tell you to fuck off and not do it again,” Merlin continued as Eggsy kept silent, “but let’s face it, it _will_ happen again and we all know it. I _could_ fire you, because that flaming torch you carry for him actually _is_ disruptive to the work, like how you handled the only remaining Chechen mercenary finding you both in that cupboard last time HQ was attacked…”

 

“Prick tried to harm H—Arthur,” Eggsy protested. He could take all the shit he deserved from Merlin but that was pushing it. Merlin pulled a bitchface for the ages.

 

“Are we going to go over this again? He was wounded, confused, trying to escape, and Bedivere had purposefully spared him for interrogation before he somehow managed to give him the slip.”

 

“He was armed, and a threat!”

 

“The only weapon he had left was a knife, and indeed he went after Arthur with it, but he barely managed to graze the _bulletproof suit_ with it. Besides, you were deployed as Arthur’s protection only because it’s protocol. As you very well know, Arthur is perfectly capable of handling one half-impotent dimwit waving a fucking toothpick around by himself. At least admit that _emptying your whole fucking charger in the poor bastard’s face_ was a tiny bit of an overreaction.”

 

Eggsy ground his teeth stubbornly, frowning at his shoes. He hadn’t apologized at the time, and he wouldn’t now. Another long-suffering sigh from Merlin.

 

“Anyway, you’re a good agent, Eggsy, and it would be ridiculous to fire you because you can’t keep it in your pants, so I won’t.”

 

He couldn’t suppress a wince. Fuck, but Merlin didn’t fuck around ; bastard was as blunt as he was bald. Still, he released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Flaming torch” be damned, he was glad he could keep his job.

 

“Besides, it seems Harry is ridiculously partial to you, too… although, unlike you, _he_ could take this inclination to his grave without ever acting on it. Which is part of your whole shtick together, of course. He has too much control, you don’t have enough.”

 

Eggsy’s head snapped up like a Pez dispenser. Come again? Harry was _what_ to _who_ now?

 

“At any rate,” Merlin kept on, “we have a problem. Answer me this honestly: do you really want Harry that much?”

 

No need to hesitate, he was not one to hide or play coy, especially about something as important as that. He looked Merlin square in the eye as he gave the most honest answer in his life:

 

“More than anything.”

 

Merlin took it in stride, eyes dead serious.

 

“Prove it. Kneel.”

 

Eggsy thought he’d heard wrong, but Merlin seemed to be expecting something and didn’t repeat the order.

 

“What?” He uttered stupidly.

 

“You can’t have Harry,” Merlin clarified. “He’s mine. But maybe we can work something out. If you kneel for me.”

 

Merlin liked to play high-stakes games. Merlin was one crafty motherfucker. Was it a kind of test, or something else entirely? Eggsy had no way of knowing where this was leading, but felt everything depended on how he reacted now.

He looked around him, trying to find a clue. It was the middle of the day, the door to the office wasn’t locked. Anybody could come in, to find Eggsy kneeling in front of Merlin, right there on the carpet… The thought brought a weird, twisted feeling of excitement with it and he was surprised at himself when his dick stirred ever so slightly.

There had been one time, only once, when money had been scarcer than usual and he’d decided to sell sexual favours on the fly… some pudgy bloke in his fifties had asked Eggsy to call him “daddy” as Eggsy had straddled his lap in a parked car. Eggsy hadn’t done it, but his dick had gone from semi to rock hard in mere seconds. He hadn’t given it much thought afterwards, since the guy had paid good money anyway and it hadn’t happened again.

Merlin was still waiting, not giving away anything. If he was taking the piss or trying to humiliate Eggsy as a form of vengeance, it could be the end of Eggsy’s hard-earned reputation at Kingsman. But on the other hand… if what was in the balance was _Harry Hart_ …

 

“Right, thank you for your time…” Merlin said, as he was about to pivot back to his desk to signal his offer had just expired.

 

“No, no, no, wait. Merlin, wait.”

 

Mind cleared of all thoughts but _Harry_ , Eggsy went down on one knee, then the other. Then, for good measure, although he wasn’t sure himself why he was doing it, he crossed his hands behind his back and dropped his chin, eyes downcast.

 

“Very pretty,” he heard above him.

 

He was not expecting the compliment, and his dick seemed to take an interest again. Probably because it brought back a certain warped nostalgia of his rent boy days, just as much as the dark, gravelly quality of Merlin’s voice made his spine tingle and his cock twitch.

 

“May I touch you?”

 

He nodded briefly, expecting Merlin’s hand to land anywhere on his body but the top of his head. It was hardly more appropriate anyway, as they were still in the middle of Merlin’s office in the middle of the fucking day. Merlin started petting him like a cat, carding his fingers through his hair — a nice sensation, as Merlin drew his chair closer and rumbled in Eggsy’s ear:

 

“You see Eggsy, I have a few specific sexual preferences that Harry can’t always cater to. Same goes for his preferences and me. We love each other, and we can find ways to make it work, but to put it bluntly, we’re both dominants, albeit of different types. We don’t necessarily need you, but maybe, just maybe you’d be a nice addition if you could _fit_.”

 

The word “dominant” awoke a _yearning_ in Eggsy he could barely contain. Merlin’s fingers slid to his nape and he lightly scratched his nails at the base of Eggsy’s skull, making Eggsy want to fucking _keen_. Merlin wasn’t touching him anywhere else and that was still enough to make the front of his trousers look like a fucking circus tent.

 

“What do you see in Harry, I wonder?” Merlin’s voice sounded just a shade amused. “Not that I don’t understand, the man is fucking _delectable_ after all, but what makes you so desperate to have him? Is it the mentor/protégé thing? Is it the fact that he’s so much older than you?”

 

Merlin drew even closer, until his lips were directly touching the sensitive shell of Eggsy’s ear, causing him to shiver all over as he whispered, “Do you want to call him your _daddy_?”

 

His eyes went wide with shock as he looked up at Merlin, who smirked wolfishly, knowing he’d struck gold. He pushed his chair back and his glasses up his nose, resuming his previous, innocuous enough position, except he was leaving Eggsy panting, confused as hell and still kneeling on his carpet with an uncomfortable boner.

Merlin crossed his legs casually and extended his raised shoe towards Eggsy’s face.

 

“Kiss it,” he ordered.

 

Eggsy’s first reaction would have normally been to tell him to fuck off and kiss his arse instead, but he knew this was what would seal the deal. Plus he was out of his mind with how turned on he was; so he craned his neck and applied his lips to the top of Merlin’s shoe. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to go the extra mile and show how eager and _willing_ he was, so he pressed them there for probably longer than was needed and shot a look at Merlin through his lashes. Once their stares connected, he held Merlin’s and proceeded to stick his tongue out to lick at the leather as though it was ice cream.

Merlin barked a short laugh, a fond one, as he adjusted himself in his trousers and announced, with a glimmer of what Eggsy could triumphantly read as _hunger_ in his eyes,

 

“Yes. Yes, we _could_ make this work.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just filthy porn that I had to cut in half because it was too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was beta'd by the coolest trio of betas imaginable, [breathtaken, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/)[A_bit_not_good_yeah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah) and [michi_thekiller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/), they will forever have my gratitude <3
> 
> (As a side note, I was honestly surprised by the overwhelmingly positive response to the first part of this fic. I've never seen such a joyous and proud community of daddy kinksters -- I love you, Kingsman fandom. So please enjoy this stupidly long porn as a token of my friendship and affection. You're all wonderful.)

Dinner was at Harry’s.

 

The master of the house himself had prepared a roast with gravy and steamed organic vegetables, which Eggsy pushed around his plate until Merlin told him to finish them or he’d be _in trouble, young man_. As for Harry, he sat beside Eggsy and helped him cut up his meat (which, with Harry’s lethal knife skills, was more or less like using a mad scientist’s death ray to heat up soup) to feed perfectly square little pieces to him, one by one.

 

When gravy dribbled over Eggsy’s chin, Harry indulgently dabbed at it with a napkin, and told him that if he wanted to grow up to be a big man like his daddies he would need his vitamins. So Eggsy speared a piece of broccoli — which he _hated_ — with his fork, soaked it up in the gravy on his plate and chewed at it with his elbows on the table and his mouth open. Merlin snapped and told him to mind his table manners, whereas Harry rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek, to Merlin’s utter exasperation.

 

The scene could have passed for normal to an outside observer, maybe, if not for the fact that Eggsy was a full-grown adult, and stark bollock-naked for the entirety of it while Harry and Merlin were fully dressed.

 

If Eggsy had stopped and thought for two seconds about how fucked up all this was, perhaps he would have wanted to join the fascist dickheads church in Kentucky in order to purify himself and never be such a _dirty pervert_ again in his life. Good thing he’d never cared much for stopping and thinking, always more for rushing forward and mindlessly getting off on whatever luck pushed his way — and boy, did he consider himself lucky right now.

 

Although Harry and Merlin were really taking their time enjoying their after-dinner drinks. They were just lounging on the sofa of Harry’s living room while Eggsy was standing in front of them, still starkers and not knowing what to do with himself. Merlin had instructed him to behave, whatever that meant, but he could only stand so long in one place not saying anything before he started fidgeting and getting impatient.

 

He’d noticed lube and toys arranged on the coffee table behind him, as though they were perfectly ordinary objects to have lying around in your living room. Harry was nothing but thorough and sharp and attentive at work; the thought of him carefully choosing those objects, giving them the same amount of concentration he gives his prep for missions, made Eggsy a bit light-headed and dry-mouthed.

 

Harry was dressed for home and looked absolutely decadent in a soft-looking cardigan, with even softer-looking hair. There was an air of bone-deep relaxation about him that he never showed at the office. Eggsy’s hands itched — screw that, his whole _being_ itched for him.

 

“Daddy,” he called quietly before he could think better of it. That got Harry’s attention. They’d agreed that Harry was “Daddy,” and Merlin was “Father” or “Sir.”

 

“Can I have a kiss, daddy? On the lips,” he added, and couldn’t believe it made him fucking blush. Funny how such tame words could sound so nasty when you added in just those two little syllables.

 

“I think not,” Merlin chipped in, then downed his brandy in one swig.

 

A sick feeling of fear roiled through Eggsy at the possibility that Merlin would want to call the whole thing off and deny him Harry, but then he continued:

 

“You’ve behaved very naughtily, Eggsy. Not only have you been a brat throughout dinner, but we also have an old score to settle, you and I. You know you’ve put your sticky hands all over what was not yours, without permission. So I rather think a bit of discipline is in order.”

 

Harry rubbed a soothing palm over Merlin’s thigh.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him, dear. He’s only learning.”

 

“And _you’re_ far too lenient. What do you propose we do?”

 

“An apology should suffice.” Harry turned to Eggsy. “Won’t it, dear boy? Come now, what do you have to say to your father?”

 

Excitement and fear causing his cock to harden slowly, Eggsy folded to his knees in front of them without even thinking about it.

 

Merlin projected authority where Harry showed confidence; both were dangerous as fuck, and capable of inhuman restraint; both were skilful in a way that could drive Eggsy stupid with lust.

 

He’d sure had problems with authority for as long as he could remember, but Merlin was an entirely different kettle of fish. What Eggsy could not stand were wankers abusing whatever petty power they had; push them a bit, and you realised it was all hot air.

 

Now, Merlin, he was tough but fair, knew exactly what he was about, and took no prisoners when he decided to exercise his considerable power. Just like Harry, you really wouldn’t want to be on his bad side.

 

Eggsy could see himself giving in to him, clear as day. He wanted to.

 

“I’m sorry, Father. Please forgive me,” he said in a sweet voice, pitch raised to sound younger, more innocent. It didn’t do much for Merlin apparently, because the verdict fell:

 

“Not enough. Come here.”

 

Eggsy knew better than to question it and shuffled forward on his knees until he reached Merlin’s.

 

“Down on all four, facing this way, boy,” Merlin instructed, and helped him to get into position. “I’m going to spank you. Does that suit you, as a punishment?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” he said with the faintest hesitation, which Merlin caught anyway.

 

“You’re going to drop that attitude very soon, you little shit, I promise you that.”

 

Eggsy’s buttocks clenched in anticipation. He’d never been spanked in his life. When they’d negotiated, he hadn’t put it down as a hard limit because he’d been curious, but now that it suddenly became very real he thought he might regret his thirst for adventure.

 

He balanced himself on his knees and palms at first, but Merlin pushed down insistently between his shoulder blades so he was forced to bend his elbows to the ground and rest on them instead, arse raised in the air. He dropped his head and hid his face, burning with humiliation, between his arms. It didn’t make it better. He’d never felt so fucking _exposed_.

 

As soon as he was satisfied with Eggsy’s position, Merlin steadied himself with one hand on Eggsy’s shoulders, and with the other, he swung. The stroke connected with Eggsy’s bum in a smack that felt monumental, jolting his whole body forward. Then, without leaving Eggsy time to brace himself any further, Merlin followed with a succession of slaps, lighter but no less stinging, delivered with a swift, precise hand that aimed at the same place, right in the centre of his bottom, where his thighs connected with his cheeks. Each hit reverberated up to Eggsy’s balls and made him gasp loudly.

 

“Okay?” Merlin asked, smoothing Eggsy’s burning skin over with his palm when the slaps stopped.

 

“Green,” Eggsy gritted through clenched teeth.

 

“Alright then, now we shall start.”

 

Shit, he’d thought that had been it. Those were just try-outs? Would the actual session hurt _more_?

 

He got his answer when the first blow landed and indeed knocked the air straight out of his lungs. Merlin gave him a few seconds this time to breathe deeply, in and out, to try and control the radiating pain.

 

The second blow brought tears to his eyes. He curled and uncurled his fingers on the rug, breathed again, and prepared for the third. Tensing up was obviously a mistake, as it almost made him fall over, so he forced his muscles to relax for the following strokes. It still hurt and burned like a motherfucker, but he figured he could get used to them if his flesh yielded instead of resisting.

 

Another series of quick slaps, on one cheek then the other, made him squirm; the change of rhythm was weirdly nice and brought a different kind of heat, but when the hard smacks started again, he sobbed and didn’t care if he sounded fucking _pathetic_.

 

Trying to force himself to relax also meant that he couldn’t stop the tears flowing freely from his eyes and, as Merlin built a slow but steady rhythm, he could feel himself getting hard again as more and more blood rushed south. Spit Eggsy had forgotten to swallow was frothing at the corners of his mouth; he gulped it down quickly so he could open his mouth without drooling like a fucking dog, and let his sobs escape.

 

It went on and on, open palm, closed, fanned fingers, hard smacks and softer, quicker slaps, until Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore and had to shout, “Yellow, yellow!”

 

Merlin stopped right away and just went back to rubbing Eggsy’s bottom and thighs very, very lightly.

 

“Is this alright?” He asked as his hand wandered between Eggsy’s cheeks and started caressing there too. Eggsy nodded, lids screwed shut as he tried to get over how scorching hot and painful his bum felt, and found he couldn’t. Merlin’s hand crept lower between Eggsy’s legs and found his balls to massage them. More tears flowed, as pleasure mingled with pain.

 

“Do you want me to stop, Eggsy?”

 

He was tempted to nod, before he heard Harry speak up:

 

“You should see yourself, my darling. You’re red all over — and such a lovely shade, too.”

 

A hand that could not belong to Merlin, a hand he’d wanted to feel on him from the start squeezed the sensitized flesh of one of his butt cheeks and pushed it aside, exposing his arsehole. The pad of Harry’s thumb rubbed against it and was sucked slightly inside as the ring of muscle closed around it and held it, as if in a kiss.

 

“Such a beautiful boy... and you took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Entirely incapable of forming words anymore, Eggsy could only let out a long whine in answer to Harry’s praise. God, more, he wanted more; he could listen to him forever. Harry wiggled his thumb in a vibrating motion and Merlin cupped and squeezed Eggsy’s balls lightly and he was almost a goner; the only thing that prevented him from coming too early was Harry’s next words:

 

“Could you take three more strokes, Eggsy? For me?”

 

He could take a thousand more for him, three was _nothing_ ; even though the skin on his arse felt fucking _raw,_ he nodded vehemently.

 

“Say it, boy.”

 

Even finding his voice was painful, but he managed to croak an entirely heartfelt, “Yes, daddy, yes, I could.”

 

Harry’s hand retreated, Merlin’s roamed along his spine, which arched under the caress.

 

“Count the last three, Eggsy,” Merlin ordered.

 

When Merlin’s palm landed once again full force against his abused skin, he almost screamed his head off. Instead, he breathed in, out, and managed at a normal volume, “One.” Fuck, but his voice sounded _broken_.

 

“T-two,” he stuttered as yet another blow fell. Deliverance was so close he could almost _taste_ it.

 

And then finally, _finally_ , the last stroke hit.

 

He was floating so far away at that point he couldn’t possibly tell if it had been as hard as the others — it didn’t matter anymore.

 

The very second it was over, he would have literally crumpled if strong, capable hands hadn’t gathered him and pulled his pliant body onto the sofa. Harry made him sit in his lap and told him, while he petted his hair, what a good boy he was, how perfect he’d been, how brave, how strong. He barely registered Harry’s grip on his cock, slowly stroking him; he just wanted to bury his face against Harry’s gorgeous throat and kiss him there forever.

 

Next thing he knew he was doing it, and Harry laughed warmly at his eagerness. Merlin then told him that he was allowed to touch, now, and Eggsy could have died and gone to heaven... if it weren’t for the chafed skin on his bottom that stung and throbbed as it rubbed against the fabric of Harry’s trousers, grounding him very much down to earth.

 

He tried to ignore it, avariciously winding his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him into a kiss that conveyed everything the rushed, guilty stolen snog of a few weeks before couldn’t have done. How Harry had changed his life, how _grateful_ he was about it, how he would lay said life at Harry’s feet without a second’s hesitation. Now, he had the right, Merlin himself had said so.

 

Harry let him take the lead, patient as ever, although Eggsy was so uncoordinated and trembling it must have felt like having an over-enthusiastic puppy licking his face. He seemed very happy with his handfuls of Eggsy’s bum, however, squeezing and releasing them in turn, which Eggsy bore as much as he could until he couldn’t help a small cry of pain. Harry interrupted the kiss with one last parting peck on Eggsy’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, my darling. Tell you what, why don’t you get on your knees here on the sofa...”

 

He arranged Eggsy between himself and Merlin so Eggsy’s front would be propped against the back of the sofa, erection trapped between his belly and the leather covering. He couldn’t see what Harry was doing behind his back but soon enough he felt Harry’s puffs of breath against his sensitized skin when he said:

 

“Daddy’ll kiss it better.”

 

This was a night for a lot of first times.

 

The silky, wet touch of Harry’s tongue against his arsehole could have turned him fucking religious right there and then. There was a God, and He had put Harry Hart on this Earth to be a fucking master at everything, but most of all, at eating out Eggsy’s arse.

 

It licked broadly at first, bathing Eggsy’s hole with saliva and left it drenched; and when Harry blew a long breath on it, the ring of muscle reacted to the cold sensation and quivered like a living thing. Eggsy held on to the back of the sofa for dear life, as Harry’s tongue slithered and wiggled in turn, pointed to gradually force an opening; steady, slow, and when Eggsy’s hole yielded because you never resist Harry Hart for too long — Harry’s tongue started _fucking_.

 

Eggsy reached behind himself to cup the back of Harry’s head and press it forwards while canting his pelvis at the same time, driving that amazing tongue deeper into his body. Merlin immediately reacted and cuffed him behind the ears for that, like an ill-behaved pet.

 

“Oi! I’m going to have to tie you up, aren’t I?” He growled. “Show me your wrists.”

 

In no position to protest as he was being relentlessly taken apart, he presented them to Merlin, who used his tie to bind them together in front of him.

 

“Oh and watch out for your sofa, Harry, lad’s about to ruin it.”

 

The leather of the sofa was sticking to the underside of his dick and the none-too-pleasant sensation was taking the edge off Harry’s heavenly licking and tongue-fucking. Unfortunately, he lost that advantage when Harry made him draw his hips back a little and grabbed his dick to start jerking him off. On each upstroke, Harry was making sure that his palm ended up firmly cradling the head.

 

“You’re going to come in my hand, Eggsy,” he said, pausing in his ministration, “and then you’ll lick it clean. Is that understood?”

 

Not even waiting for an answer, he dived back in, and between his tongue and his hand, it was a given that Eggsy couldn’t last much longer. He came biting the leather, his release caught deftly in Harry’s hand.

 

He didn’t care much for the taste of his own spunk, he decided as he lounged in Harry’s arms sideways across the sofa, head on Harry’s shoulder and legs propped on Merlin’s thighs; still he licked carefully and thoroughly and swallowed the whole of it just to watch that satisfied and lustful look blossom on Harry’s face. Harry kissed him soundly when he was finished and fuck but Eggsy _loved_ being kissed by this man.

 

“I’m afraid you rather forgot your manners, my boy,” Harry whispered against his lips when the kiss broke, and Eggsy very nearly panicked. Shit, what did he do? What did he forget?

 

“Did you thank your father for the lesson learned?”

 

Since his wrists were still tied together, he struggled to sit upright and look Merlin in the eye.

 

“Thank you, Father, for the punishment.” He knew he was deep into the game because his whole face flamed up, which literally never happened. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry a lot,” Merlin remarked dryly. “How do you intend to make up for it?”

 

“I have an idea,” Harry said, voice like melting chocolate. He playfully nipped at Eggsy’s ear. “I’ll teach you, Eggsy, how to take your father’s cock all the way down your throat. I bet he’ll like that.”

 

Merlin approved with a deep grumble, and just like that, Eggsy’s arousal kicked off again. His prick was still spent and soft, but it was only a matter of time before it caught up.

 

Harry Hart was a fucking _menace_ , he thought as he went down on his knees in front of Merlin and was faced with Merlin’s giant, thick, uncut cock springing out of his undone fly.

 

He’d seen a few cocks like this in his short-lived prostitution career, but the man currently attached to it, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow as though challenging him not to choke on it – now, _that_ changed everything. It was a monster of a cock, but more importantly _Merlin’s_ monster of a cock, for which Eggsy was pretty much _dying_ right now.

 

He was about to just go for it and hope for the best when Harry stopped him right in his tracks.

 

“Ah-ah-ah. What did we teach you about manners, Eggsy? What does a gentleman do first and foremost?”

 

“Ask for permission,” Eggsy mumbled sheepishly.

 

“Go on, then.”

 

He kept his bound hands between his thighs and put on his best “good boy” expression to look up at Merlin.

 

“Can I please suck your cock, sir?”

 

Merlin took himself in hand and smirked when Eggsy’s eyes followed the movement of his loose, lazy strokes.

 

“Well I’m sure you _can_ , but how much do you _want_ it?”

 

Eggsy gulped, wet his dry lips in anticipation.

 

“I want it, sir, I want it very much, please let me have it.”

 

“Think you can take it all the way?”

 

He hesitated. Sure, he had developed techniques to suck cocks that big, mainly using his hands and concentrating on pleasuring the head, but were they serious about actual deepthroating? He certainly liked the idea, as in, _a lot_ , but he wasn’t so sure about the execution. Harry came to his rescue by kneeling beside him on the floor, assuring him, “Don’t worry Eggsy, I said I would teach you.”

 

Harry Hart teaching him anything hadn’t happened in a very long time. Ever since he became Arthur, in fact. Warmth pooled low in his belly and Eggsy realised: yes, he’d missed Harry’s lessons. Desperately.

 

“You’re such a capable and clever boy, I’m sure you’ll learn very quickly.”

 

The praise was a nice bonus. He shivered all over.

 

“First, you need to familiarise yourself with the task at hand,” Harry said, and ignored Merlin’s snort at his phrasing. “Go on. Make friends.”

 

Eggsy rose up on his knees to greet Merlin’s cock with little kisses at first, then lingered more and more, at which point Harry leaned to whisper in his ear in one hot breath:

 

“Now worship it,” drawing out the hissing of the “sh” sound, smacking his lips softly on the “p” and clicking his tongue exaggeratedly on the ending “t”, short and effective like a physical impact.

 

It said a lot about how gone Eggsy was for this man that his bloody _pronunciation_ was enough to make him moan out loud as he started licking Merlin’s prick lavishly, as though he’d been starved for it. Merlin sat back and opened his legs accommodate him, which Eggsy took as an opportunity to draw even closer and stroke the whole length of his cock with his face, eyes closed; to bury his nose at the root of it to kiss Merlin’s balls and deeply inhale the masculine scent there. Harry rewarded him with a caressing hand in his hair, and a purring “very good, my boy” when Eggsy took the initiative to suck on Merlin’s sack. He took one ball in his mouth, rolled it firmly on his tongue, which made Merlin finally produce some sort of cut-off sound deep in his throat. Small victories, Eggsy thought with the corners of his full mouth slightly stretching into a half-arsed smile. Took long enough to crack the bastard.

 

After paying proper attention to the other testicle as well, he dragged his tongue all the way back up the shaft to the head, the tip of which he kissed and sucked with abandon.

 

“Perfect, Eggsy. You’re making it so good for him, look.”

 

Eggsy cracked his eyes open to thrill at the sight of Merlin with his head thrown back, lost in pleasure.

 

“Alright then, my boy. You may take it in your mouth.”

 

He could tell it wouldn’t be as easy as Harry seemed to think, especially since he couldn’t even use his hands. Even when he took in the head, it stretched his jaw and he was pretty sure it would make it hurt in the long run — how in the bloody hell was he supposed to fit in all the rest?

 

“Slowly go down on it, see how far back on your tongue you can take it,” came Harry’s answer to his doubts, and he sounded so optimistic, so trusting of Eggsy’s abilities that Eggsy chose to drown out everything but Harry’s instructions; focus on nothing but his voice and his words.

 

He tried to slacken his jaw some more and went as far as he could before his gag reflex kicked in.

 

“Hold. Keep it there, concentrate on relaxing. I’ll count up to ten, see if you can bear it.”

 

He could still breathe through his nose and swallow, albeit with a bit of difficulty. He held until Harry reached ten.

 

“Very good Eggsy. You can slide it out now, and breathe.”

 

He did as told; so far, so good. Merlin apparently had an uncanny ability to keep still, which made him just a bit more superhuman in Eggsy’s eyes. Were he in his place, he didn’t think he could have stood this kind of drawn-out cocksucking.

 

“Let’s go again. You see, we have to train your throat to accept it gradually. See if you can go further this time. Take a deep breath.”

 

It worked, marginally: he could indeed take it a bit further, until he gagged slightly again. Harry stroked his hair gently, calming him down.

 

“There, stop pushing, hold it, and remember, try to relax. I’ll count to twelve, this time. Hang on for me, Eggsy.”

 

He’d have cried of anguish if he could when Harry announced he’d count even longer; but then Harry added the two magic words, _for me_. And just as they had previously in the evening, those words did wonders: Eggsy somehow managed to hold on, and when Harry reached twelve, he slid the massive shaft out of his mouth and gasped for air. He hadn’t been able to breathe, this time, and had drooled all over Merlin’s cock.

 

“You’re doing very well, Eggsy,” Harry said over Eggsy trying to steady his breathing. “Breathe, my boy. That’s it. Got your breath back? Yes? Let’s go again, further still, and I’ll count up to fifteen. Do you think you can do that?”

Eggsy nodded, and although it took what seemed to him like infinite time and countless tries — and he was sure Merlin, despite his inhuman maintained composure, would agree — Harry’s continuous instructions and encouragements saw him through it, and his lips eventually reached the base of Merlin’s prick. His jaw hurt, his throat hurt, and he felt like a fucking sword-swallower.

 

Worth it, though, for Harry’s continuous praise, _how beautiful, Eggsy, how amazing you are_ , and for Merlin’s words of appreciation, finally breaking his silence:

 

“I knew that cheeky mouth of yours was made to be stuffed with cock.”

 

He managed to repeat the feat a few more times, carefully controlling his breathing, and each time seemed just a tiny bit easier. Harry was right: it was all a matter of training.

 

“Go on, then, Harry,” he heard Merlin say over his head. “Looks to me like the little tart still wants more. How about we fill him up completely?”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy lifted his mouth to breathe and a sound escaped him that sounded a lot like a whimper.

He couldn’t. Merlin had to be joking. He’d never be able to survive it.

Yet Harry apparently agreed with Merlin, since he left Eggsy’s side and came back with lube, then urged him to stand up on his feet. The bent-over position was far from comfortable, especially since he could barely maintain his balance with his bound hands on one of Merlin’s thighs, but the change of angle definitely allowed better and deeper sucking, as confirmed by Merlin’s louder groans and moving hips which drove his enormous dick farther down Eggsy’s throat.

 

Blood was rushing to his head due to the incline of his upper body and he was very nearly choking, but he decided there was nothing in the world he’d stop for: Merlin was right, he _did_ want more, even with his mouth and throat already full of cock, he wanted Harry to fill him up as well, to be taken at the same time by both of these men. He moaned around the head of Merlin’s prick and increased his suction, slurping precome and drool, until Merlin’s hand shot up to grab him by the hair and fuck his face. There was nothing left to do but close his eyes and just _take it_ at the rhythm of Merlin’s choosing.

 

“Jesus fuck, Eggsy,” Merlin gritted, palm sweaty in Eggsy’s hair and losing his grip from time to time, only to grab _tighter_ the next. “You’re brilliant at this. Look at you. You fit my cock like a glove.”

 

This praise from Merlin was so unexpected Eggsy almost spluttered — but caught himself in time. He chanced peeking up at Merlin again; this time, their eyes met. Eggsy had to make an effort not to close his eyes right away, to shield himself from the intensity with which Merlin was looking at him — not unlike how _Harry_ used to look at him. He still couldn’t believe Merlin had called him _brilliant_. It made Eggsy want to be even better, to take a bit of the control back in order to pleasure him further. He couldn’t do much, but he tried working his tongue against the ridges he found dragging against it on the out-strokes; he hummed each time he had the opportunity, low in his throat, knowing Merlin would feel the delicious vibration deep in his cock, all the way down to his balls. He was rewarded with a, “Fuck, yes, Eggsy!” and his own warm pride at seeing the blissed-out smile on Merlin’s handsome face. His heart nearly skipped a beat.

 

“You see how talented you are, my Eggsy?” Harry said, leaning close, fondness warming his voice. Eggsy got hot all over; he was _his_ Eggsy now. “See how good you are for him?”

 

Meanwhile Harry’s fingers had easily breached him, since he was already a bit loose and stimulated from the rimming. Those fingers worked him so gently, and Eggsy was so sidetracked with keeping that smile on Merlin’s face, that it was only when Harry withdrew them that he realised he’d missed out on properly feeling them prep him. He could have kicked himself, were he not bound, being face-fucked and about to be spit-roasted by the two hottest men he knew.

 

Harry lined himself up, and he had Eggsy’s full attention this time. Apparently Eggsy was appalling at multitasking during sex, as he was already losing rhythm on Merlin’s prick, but this was Harry, fucking him, for the first time. No way would he have his mind elsewhere when that happened. Any minute now. Except Harry was not moving at all, and only the tip of his cock was touching Eggsy’s arsehole, maddeningly teasing.

 

Out of the blue, Eggsy’s whole body started shaking. He couldn’t stop it. All at once the tension, the anticipation, the muscle fatigue were taking their toll, and even his physical training at Kingsman could not have prepared him for this. He couldn’t beg with actual words, so his body was taking over for him and getting the message across anyway.

 

Taking pity on him, Harry finally seized Eggsy’s hips to stop the quivering, and he drove himself forward. In one slow, purposeful push, he sheathed himself all the way in. There it was; the impossible fullness Eggsy had been desperate for. Now he had both Harry and Merlin inside him, claiming him thoroughly on both ends, making him feel _owned_ like he never had before.

 

“I knew you’d be lovely inside and out, darling boy,” Harry managed past his strained breathing. “Hot and tight and _perfect_ for me. How is it, having two cocks in you, my sweet little slut? You needed to be filled so badly you were trembling like a leaf, poor thing. Is it everything you hoped for?”

 

Obviously Eggsy couldn’t reply so he clenched his inner muscles around Harry’s girth to show his appreciation, which elicited a moan behind him. After a beat, Harry withdrew almost all the way then slammed back inside while he maintained a death grip on Eggsy’s hips. The smooth, expert move made Eggsy’s eyes roll back in his head.

“However, I would ask you to keep paying attention. You’ve been performing so well so far. Don’t let such splendid efforts go to waste.”

 

Eggsy realised he’d completely stopped sucking Merlin off. With saintly patience, the man had allowed Eggsy to take his time enjoying Harry’s cock while he on the other hand was left entirely neglected. He hadn’t pushed for it, hadn’t moved the whole time, and Eggsy hadn’t even noticed. Eggsy’s face burned up: he hadn’t meant at all to slack off like that and be so unfair to Merlin. The man certainly deserved better. Eggsy picked up the pace again, bobbing his head furiously and trying to keep his lips pursed, although they were so tired and overworked, all he succeeded in doing was slobber all over Merlin’s cock, making a whole bloody mess of it. It didn’t seem to bother Merlin, however, and when Eggsy glanced at him to check, he didn’t look like he was holding a grudge against him for his slip-up either, thank fuck.

 

“Good... Very good, Eggsy,” Merlin spurred him on while Harry set to moving inside Eggsy. “Keep it up like that, I might just come in your mouth. Would you like that? Would you be a good boy and swallow it all down?”

 

Eggsy hummed his assent, wanting nothing more than that, to be a good boy. Merlin groaned and started thrusting into his willing mouth again.

 

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that with Harry’s skills at hitting Eggsy’s sweet spot every time he fucked into him, sparking mind-numbing pleasure throughout his body, Eggsy wouldn’t be able to keep up the deepthroating. Too much sensation, not enough concentration; an accident was bound to happen — and it did.

 

It was his own fault, really: instead of using hand signals to call for a stop, he threw his head back without warning and tried to escape Merlin’s grip. He’d timed it badly, just as Merlin was pushing his hips up, and it resulted in his teeth scraping the head of Merlin’s cock. Worse, it also happened at the exact moment he felt the deep pulse of Harry’s cock spurting inside him and heard behind him Harry’s contented sigh as he climaxed. Time slowed down as dread wrung his gut like an old wet cloth.

 

Merlin wrenched Eggsy’s head back by the hair, and once his cock was entirely dislodged from his mouth, he slapped Eggsy across the face. The slap hadn’t been that hard, although Eggsy’s ears were ringing; it was the humiliation that actually hurt, along with the stinging sense of failure.

 

Before Harry pulled out, Merlin brutally grabbed Eggsy’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye:

 

“I’m very cross with you,” he said. Eggsy’s heart sank. “I want you to hold Harry’s come inside you. Don’t let it spill out, or I swear you won’t like what I will do to you.”

 

Eggsy immediately clenched with Harry still inside him, feeling the drag of his cock against his inner walls all the way out. With fear as an incentive, he somehow managed to keep his hole closed and Harry’s hot come inside.

 

“Plug him up and pass me the clamps, Harry, please.”

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to hold for too long; he soon felt the push of a butt plug against his entrance, which he welcomed with relief. It wasn’t too big and felt just the right side of snug in his arse.

 

“It was my intention to let you come when we were done — thanks, Harry,” Merlin said, accepting from Harry what kind of looked like two tiny clothespins, linked together with a long silver chain — nipple clamps. Eggsy had seen them on the internet but had never experienced them firsthand. “I’ve changed my mind.”

 

Eggsy keened, realising only now he was being denied, that he was painfully hard and leaking, that he had been for quite some time, and that he desperately needed release.

 

“Please, sir,” he begged brokenly, voice all gone — fuck, but his throat still hurt, it felt as though Merlin’s cock was still crammed in there. “Please let me come, sir, please.”

 

“Nuh-uh. Good little boys who don't bring teeth into their cocksucking get to come. Not you.”

 

Eggsy bit his lower lip to stop himself from breaking down crying. His eyes filled up with tears all the same.

 

“Merlin, dear, can’t you show some mercy for once?” Harry intervened, ever the angel.

 

Merlin quickly fitted the nipple clamps on Eggsy’s chest, merely pinching at first, but then Merlin screwed them on tighter, tightest, one after the other, and Eggsy was in agony. His tears spilled over and fell, and once he’d started crying, he found he couldn’t stop. His sobs were so violent they ended up in hiccups. He felt exhausted. How the fuck had he become this mess?

 

Merlin pretended to consider Harry’s proposition and Eggsy going to pieces in front of him for a moment, then conceded, “Alright, alright. Although you’re going to have to hump my leg, if you want to come so badly. And you better make a good show of it.”

 

“What do we say, Eggsy?” Harry prompted.

 

“Thank you, sir, thank you,” Eggsy sniffed, bringing Merlin’s tie on his wrists up to his face to wipe away some of the snot there. He’d die of embarrassment later; right now all he wanted was to do something about his untouched prick, which was starting to hurt about as much as his nipples. He barely had any energy left in him, but he straddled one of Merlin’s legs all the same and started moving his hips. The friction alone was not nearly enough — he didn’t care: he was in such an advanced state of sexual frustration he reckoned he could come fairly quickly just from this, if he concentrated. Plus, if he clenched in time with the movements of his pelvis, the plug moved inside him too.

 

So Merlin wanted a show? Eggsy would give him one. His whimpers went higher and higher as he rubbed his crotch against Merlin’s leg with renewed fervour; he could feel the crest of his orgasm forming... Until excruciating pain shot him down and made him crash. Merlin had tugged on the clamps’ chain just as Eggsy was beginning to climax, and the sensation of having his nipples all but torn away from his chest had cut his orgasm short.

 

“What’s the matter, Eggsy? Can’t come? Is that too difficult for you now, or am I the problem? Oh, I get it. It’s me, isn’t it,” the bastard quipped with a knowing smile.

 

Eggsy could punch him. He could see it happening in his head, with all the details, how his fist would crash into Merlin’s smug fucking face and it was _amazing_.

 

Well, he would have to content himself with the mental image, because it sure as fuck wasn’t happening, at least not until he had Merlin’s leg covered in come. He answered Merlin’s smile with a smirk of his own and a wink, before he went at it again, drawing from his last reserves. And soon enough, although his prick was starting to chafe and his muscles were burning, there it was, pleasure building in his groin, twisting like a coil...

 

“My, my, aren’t you a feisty one tonight,” Merlin drawled, amused, and he pulled on the chain again, just enough to distract Eggsy with the pain and stop him from coming once more.

 

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried out in sheer frustration, as he fell to the floor on his butt. The impact shocked the plug inside him, and the little stab of pleasure he got from that felt like just another taunt to his unfulfilled state. His bruised nipples were throbbing, as was his dick, his muscles were trembling from fatigue and he was completely out of breath. He couldn’t go again, he _couldn’t_...

 

“That is quite enough of that,” Harry cut in, echoing Eggsy’s screaming thoughts. He sat back on the sofa beside Merlin and beckoned Eggsy over.

 

“I see,” Merlin said, mock-hurt when Eggsy went to Harry on his hands and knees. “Our boy has his preferences. There’s always a favourite parent, isn’t there?”

 

Harry ignored him, and when he took Eggsy’s face in his hands, his touch was so gentle Eggsy almost cried again.

 

“It really was me that was the problem, then,” Merlin continued, good-naturedly. “I bet you wouldn’t have any trouble coming if you humped Harry’s leg, would you, Eggsy? How does that sound?”

 

Harry planted a quick kiss on Eggsy’s lips.

 

“What do you say, Eggsy? Shall we show him?”

 

At the thought of having to go through it all again, Eggsy entered full freak-out mode. He’d rather not come ever again in his life.

 

“No no no Harry, daddy, I can’t, I can’t...”

 

“Shhh, shhh Eggsy, calm down... I’ll help you, of course I’ll help you... Come on, up, up.”

 

He put his hand in the small of Eggsy’s back as he helped him to his knees, pressing Eggsy’s erection against the leg he pushed between his thighs. Soft fabric cocooned the underside of Eggsy’s prick.

 

“Eggsy, look at me.”

 

Eggsy gazed into Harry’s eyes. He latched on to the kindness he read there, the sheer affection he was craving with every fibre of his being.

 

“Move, now, Eggsy. For me.”

 

He whined like a wounded animal when he heard the order; nevertheless he obeyed, even though his whole body protested and was on the verge of collapsing.

 

There was barely any pleasure left to chase — still, he kept at it, until he got some of the heat back... then Harry unscrewed the clamps, suddenly freeing his nipples, and Eggsy fucking exploded. Just like that, he went from zero point five to one thousand, just with the relief from that horrible pain turning to instant, infinite bliss — and he came, and came. His brain might have shut down and told him to fuck off after that, because when he regained consciousness, he was being lifted by the shoulders between Harry and Merlin and carried upstairs to Harry’s king-size bed, which he welcomed with open arms, like a long-lost friend.

 

Exhaustion didn’t even begin to define the state he was in. He just wanted to sleep until he died of old age... but Merlin had another idea.

 

“There is one more thing, boy... I’d love to fuck you now. If it’s alright with you.”

 

Eggsy was all but dead at that point. There was nothing left of him, just — _nothing_ , and yet... he still found in him the strength to stammer a weak “green” to Merlin and let him use his wrecked body as he liked. He had been pushed beyond all limits and yet he found he was still able to give this to Merlin, one more piece of himself he didn’t even know he possessed.

 

Merlin parted Eggsy’s butt cheeks and pulled the plug out. Congealed spunk slowly oozed out, helped along by Merlin’s scissoring fingers, and ran down his thighs. The shudder of disgust alone was enough to keep Eggsy awake, then Merlin replaced his fingers with his big, hard cock, that he pushed slowly into Eggsy’s hole, stretching it even more than Harry had done. Eggsy’s brain fully came back online, sleepiness all gone.

 

He thought Merlin would just take him roughly as he’d done his mouth and throat, but that just went to show how little Eggsy knew him, really. On the contrary, Merlin took his time, because he was an utter bastard, and fucked him nice and slow, almost as though they really were lovers and he wanted to be gentle, for once.

 

“There you are, Eggsy,” Merlin said. “You’re right where I want you. It took time and effort but we’ve really fucked the fight out of you, haven’t we? Look at you, all soft and pliant, just _taking it,_ all for my sake... _Good boy_.”

 

Something in his chest tightened when he heard the words he’d only ever wanted to hear from Merlin. Now everything was falling into place and perfection was almost reached... only something was missing. As he squirmed under Merlin’s slow fucking, he breathed an inaudible “yellow.” Merlin heard him nevertheless and slowed down impossibly, to the point he was barely moving at all: he only maintained the barest, minimal friction that made Eggsy shiver and raised goosebumps all over his skin.

 

“What is it, darling?” Merlin asked softly.

 

Eggsy managed to gather his thoughts just enough to call for Harry and beg, “Please, Harry, can I have your cock in my mouth? Not for... I just need...”

 

There was apparently no need for him to explain any further, for which he was unbearably glad because words had become too fucking difficult. He couldn’t even suck on Harry’s soft dick, he only wanted to keep it in his mouth while Merlin fucked him, just a comforting presence and weight that tasted of Harry on his tongue.

 

It felt right, forming this connection between the three of them again, even though there was barely anything sexual about it anymore, not for him. He canted his hips just a little to allow deeper penetration and twisted his arm to squeeze the flesh of Merlin’s flank, which was all he could grab, silently urging him to continue to thrust, harder. Merlin obliged, while Harry set to petting Eggsy’s hair as Eggsy feebly suckled on Harry’s dormant prick, and everything was all right with the world.

 

Eggsy was back to being half asleep by the time Merlin came and pulled out of him. More come gushed out in the wake of Merlin’s softening cock.

 

Eggsy’s thighs were left a mess; he felt utterly filthy, and utterly used.

 

And utterly, utterly glorious.

 

***

 

He woke up some time in the middle of the night, completely disoriented, body overheated between two burning furnaces that turned out to be Harry and Merlin sandwiching him. They were having a soft whispered conversation he couldn’t understand above his head and were exchanging kisses from time to time. It was a sweet, intimate moment suspended in time between two long-time lovers and Eggsy felt a physical, acute sensation of _not belonging._

 

“Alright,” he mumbled, attempting to move. His cheeks and tongue were cottony, as though he’d gotten completely pissed and was suffering from a hangover. Reality came crashing down hard on him. His nipples, his throat, his arse were still sensitive, his muscles were all cramped; at least someone had taken the time to wash his skin of all the spunk. Harry, most probably. “I think I should... I’m gonna...”

 

“Don’t be daft,” Merlin snapped. He pushed his hand flat against Eggsy’s torso to keep him down on the mattress.

 

Wrong fucking thing to say.

 

A flare of sudden fury gave Eggsy the strength to struggle against it and shout, “Game’s over now, I ain’t your fucktoy no more, lemme GO!”

 

Merlin took his hand back right away, as if burned, allowing Eggsy to sit upright on the edge of the bed, as he gathered his will and strength to get up and go.

 

“Eggsy...” Harry began, and Eggsy couldn’t _stand_ the tone of his voice. No. Fuck this. He would be no one’s charity case.

 

“Thanks for everything, Harry, Merlin. It was fun. I’m going now.”

 

Harry clicked on the bedside lamp. The sudden light hurt Eggsy’s eyes and distracted him enough to stop him from getting the fuck out of there as fast as he could.

 

“Eggsy, please, listen. Do you know why I agreed to do this?” Harry asked softly.

 

“It was a mistake,” Eggsy replied, not looking at him.

 

“No, no, don’t say that...”

 

“You know I love you, Harry,” he cried out. Fuck this, fuck it all. It was too late, or too early for all this dramatic bullshit. All the same, he soldiered on, “And I know this is only what you can give me. It’s fine, I just... I just want to be with you, even if it’s all I get. But don’t ask me to stick around afterwards and pretend... This isn’t... I’m not... I can’t...” He couldn’t go on.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something very important, here, Eggsy?” Merlin chipped in. “I hate to sound conceited, but don’t you think I factor in too, or am I just the obstacle?”

 

When Eggsy didn’t reply, Harry spoke up again, “Eggsy, when Merlin came to me with his proposition, I refused. Even when he reminded me how much I... How much I care for you, and how it would make my life so much more difficult if I kept denying what I felt... well, he couldn’t convince me to accept either. It wasn’t until I had _his_ word that he would be as committed about this, about your well-being and your emotions, as I was, that we wouldn’t only be playing with you, that I agreed we could try. Our deal together included you ‘sticking around afterwards’, as you say, so we would take care of you, and give you the affection you deserve.”

 

“I thought it went without saying,” Merlin muttered grumpily.

 

“So...” Eggsy started, unsure. “So what does that...”

 

“It means I love you too, Eggsy,” Harry sighed with a touch of fond exasperation. “And that Merlin cares about you as well, enough to learn to love you too, maybe as much as I do, in time. It means we belong to one another now, all three of us.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you the other day? Harry’s not the only one,” Merlin said simply.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry called, and Eggsy had never heard anyone say his name like that, ever. “Please. Stay.”

 

Eggsy didn’t need much else to be convinced after Harry’s declaration, but it was Harry’s next two words that completely won him over, words that he would keep engraved in his heart for as long as he lived.

 

“ _For us.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End credits: I've had no less than three betas on this, and they were all amazing????? Like truly amazing????? So special thanks to [breathtaken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/) who swooped in to help me in my hour of need like a big damn hero, [michi](archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/) who cheerleaded me the whole way, and [A_bit_not_good_yeah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah) who pretty much saved this fic from being a hot mess with great intelligence and insight on top of being extremely kind and efficient (plus her Kingsman stuff is brilliant and super hot too, go read it) so the whole thing is dedicated to her
> 
> I intend to write a few more Kingsman fics if I have the time, a much shorter Hartwin one and then a multi-chaptered prison AU set in a Russian jail (I can't wait!)


End file.
